My Crazy English Tutor from England
by Little Lady Kunimitsu
Summary: Odd needs help with Shakespeare and who better to help him then a student from England herself?
1. My Crazy English Tutor

_**A/N: A crazy one-shot idea I had after watching a short with a school teacher David Tennant and an annoying student Catherine Tate arguing over Doctor Who, Tennant's Scottish background and Shakespeare. Yeah…and who else would need a snarky, sarcastic English tutor from the grand ol' country of England more than Italian heart throb himself?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the show for it belongs to those French dudes. If I did own it, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction for this now would I? Oh, I also do NOT own the Shakespeare sonnet "My Mistress' Eyes" either.**_

* * *

_Code Lyoko: My Crazy English Tutor from England_

* * *

"I can't believe I have to do this…" Odd growled, his eyes glaring at a random bookshelf.

"Oh relax, Odd," his best friend, Ulrich Stern sighed. He batted at a crumpled paper ball lazily with a pen.

"Exactly," Aelita chirped in cheerfully, looking up from one of the books she was reading. "If anything bad happens, we'll be here to save you."

"Or we might just let you crash and burn….you never know," Yumi added in; making the group, besides Odd of course, laugh.

"Oh _ha ha_, very funny!" Odd looked over at Jeremie, whom was reading through and double checking his home work. "Do you know who my tutor is?"

Jeremie looked up, a confused look written on his face. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I don't know her name but she's an eleventh grader."

Odd rolled his eyes. "That's so very helpful…"

Jeremie smiled and added. "She's also English, meaning she's from England."

"Well, that's even bigger relief. Let's just hope for my sake, she's at least decent to look at."

The door to the library opened quickly. Odd quickly looked over in the direction and saw a tall girl in a black tank top and red plaid skirt. Her black socks were pulled past her knee and she wore black ballet flats. Her auburn, straightened bangs hung over her face, covering her eyebrows and forehead but Odd could see the serious look in her green eyes. Odd took one look at her and knew that she didn't look like fun. He turned his back to her prayed to whichever god was listening that the serious looking girl was not his tutor.

"I'm looking for a…Odd Della Robbia," Her crisp English accent filled the air of the library.

_Dammit! Dammit Dammit! Dammit!..._

"I'm not here…" Odd muttered, shrinking in his chair. "I'm not here…"

"He's right here for you!" It was Aelita who sold him out, standing out of her chair and pointing at Odd.

The group, once again except for Odd, burst into laughter.

"Oh yeah! Laugh it up!" Odd shouted at them, forgetting that it was a library and frankly not really caring.

"Well, love, are you ready or not?" Odd jumped and saw the English tutor behind him. A cruel smirk was on her face and her moss green eyes glimmered with anticipation.

"Um…I don't know," Odd answered in a quiet voice.

Her smirk grew bigger. "My names Anne Marie Pond and don't worry, I won't kill your friend."

The group greeted Anne Marie politely while Odd narrowed his eyes at her.

"Now, now…don't give me that look!" The English girl snapped at Odd. He immediately shrunk back into his seat. "I don't want to do this either but I have to."

"Why? What are they paying you? I'll triple it!"

Anne Marie scoffed. "They are not paying me anything, you twit. This is part of a charity I just created."

"A charity?" Aelita asked. "What is it called?"

"I call it the "Foundation of Helping Bloody Blokes understand Shakespeare".

"Shakespeare?" Odd squeaked. "No! Anything but that, please?"

"Why not? Shakespeare is amazing and you know it."

"Ulrich! Please help me!" Odd pleaded to his best friend but Ulrich shrugged him off.

"Sorry Odd…You have to do what your tutor says," Ulrich responded with a smirk.

"Blimey…may I take him now?" Anne Marie asked the group.

The group nodded in unison, each bearing an evil smile. Anne Marie returned to them with an evil smile of her own and looked down at Odd, placing a cold hand on his shoulder.

"Brilliant! Shall we, sweetie?"

"Um…no?"

"Aw…too bad!" Anne Marie quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him up. To the other side of the library, Odd was basically dragged by the dark ginger haired girl. Once she found an empty table she directed him to sit down. She took a seat on the opposite side of him and looked at him with serious green eyes. She took out a thick book that had the image of William Shakespeare on the cover. She took out another one and handed it to Odd. "There we are."

Odd looked at Shakespeare and grimaced. "We're in for the long run, Willy boy," he muttered to the book cover. "Well better worthy enough for her to remember."

He looked back up at her. Anne Marie was looking at him with a brow raised. "You okay?"

"Fine…so do you have a boyfriend?" Odd threw the question back at her.

Anne Marie's eyes widened. "Now don't be pulling this with me!"

"So I take it as a no."

Anne Marie growled. "No…but I'd never go out with the likes of you."

"It was worth a try," Odd said with a smile. He leaned back in his chair and looked at Anne Marie's furious expression.

"Hmph…now, open your book to page-"

"How do you get your hair to be so shiny?" Anne Marie looked up from her book to glare at him. "Is it even your natural color?"

"Yes it is! I've never dyed my hair once in my life. Now, turn your book-"

"What kind of shampoo do you use?"

"It doesn't matter!" Anne Marie's voice was getting more irritated by the second. "Now, I got a question for you."

"What is it, Ms Pond?"

"Are you like this for your teachers?"

"No…I just sleep when they talk. I'm having fun watching you get mad. I say you're pretty cute when you are, but that's the only emotion I've seen from you today."

Anne Marie sighed and ran a hand through her long, wavy hair. "I say…how about we just get this over with?"

"Why not take our time? It's not like you have a boyfriend or anything."

"What? Why you-"

"By the way, do you even know a whole Shakespeare thingy or poem or songlet-"

"It's called a "sonnet"…"

"Whatever…you don't really look like the girl who would be into that kind of stuff. I mean, look at how you dress! You don't even look like someone who would be an 'expert' in the English language, even being from the place it originated from."

Anne Marie stood up quickly, her green eyes looking hostile and intimidating.

"_My mistress's eyes are nothing like the sun;  
Coral is far more red than her lip's red;  
If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun,  
If hair be wires, black wires grow on her head.  
I have seen roses damasked, red and white,  
But no such roses see I in her cheeks;  
In some perfumes there is more delight  
Than the breath with which my mistress reeks.  
I love to hear her speak, yet well I know,  
Music hath a far more pleasing sound;  
I grant I never saw a goddess go;  
My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground.  
And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare  
As any she belied with false compare."_

As Anne Marie recited the sonnet, Odd cowered in his chair, trying to hide from her harsh English voice. Hell, even all the people in library were getting a show out of this as Anne Marie beat Shakespeare into Odd's brain. And when she finished, she picked up her Shakespeare book and smirked at Odd, her eyes still dangerously furious though.

"Bite me, Italian boy!" Anne Marie shouted.

Odd sat in his chair with his mouth wide open. Now the entire library was waiting in silence for their next move. A smirk crawled across Odd's face and he stood up out of his chair. He was looking into Anne Marie's moss green eyes. He leaned in and, almost too quickly, he licked the English girl's right cheek.

Her eyes widened and her mouth was wide open, looking at Odd in shock. Her hand was over the spot he licked. A big, stupid grin crossed his face.

"Sorry, I don't bite until about the tenth date."

Anne Marie's face turned from shock to anger. "Odd…"

"Yeah? You ready to admit that I'm irresistible?

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Uh-oh!" And with that Odd ran out of the library. Anne Marie was hot on his heels yelling British slang and threatening him with death.

Odd's friends were sitting at their table still, trying not to die from laughter.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for the read! I might make a sequel to this or add on to this one but it depends if you, the readers, want more! Once again, thanks for the read and please review!**_


	2. My Crazy English Tutor's Friend

_**A/N: Yes…the sequel I thought I wasn't going to do coming to the computer screen you're looking at. I wasn't intentionally going to make this but I thought I should have Anne Marie Pond and her best friend Chris the Canadian try to exact revenge on Odd for embarrassing her in the library. **_

_**If you weren't being cool and read the first part, I suggest go and read it. If you don't, I don't care, I love you anyways for reading this. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did, would I be writing fan fiction? I didn't think so…**_

* * *

_Code Lyoko: My Crazy English Tutor's Friend_

* * *

"You really made that British girl mad the other day, Odd…She gave you quite a shiner too."

Ulrich reached up to try to touch Odd's black right eye but Odd fidgeted and moved away.

"You're telling me! Man, can she punch! I'd never think a girl could punch _that_ hard!"

"Oh, you can be amazed," Ulrich muttered. The two walked in silence, the only noise coming from the random song birds singing in the trees and their footsteps. "I think you should apologize to her."

Odd turned his head quickly to look at his friend. "What? Are you crazy?"

"No I'm not. It's common sense. You're the one who started it. Besides, you might as well get used to her since she will be your tutor."

As much as Odd did not want to admit it, Ulrich was right. He would have to apologize to the very sarcastic, very snarky, very British tutor Anne Marie Pond.

Odd released an exaggerated sigh and closed his eyes. "Fine…I'll do it."

"That's good. Now, you need to find out where she's at."

"Yes, mom," Odd rolled his eyes at Ulrich. "I'll ask-"

"Hey! Are you that Odd kid?"

Odd whipped himself around and saw some kid running at him. Odd was hoping to blend into his surroundings. Unfortunately he wasn't a chameleon so he did the next best which was to scream, stand still and run for his life again.

"No wait! I need to talk to you!"

Odd didn't listen to the kid and kept running. Soon, Odd took a corner and the kid was too out of breath to chase after him anymore. He stopped next to Ulrich, taking in deep breaths and panting like a dog on a hot day.

"That kid is fast…" The kid panted out. "Or I need to run more…"

"Um…who are you?" Ulrich asked the kid.

The kid looked at him with dark blue eyes and straightened up. He was easily about 5'10" in height by the looks of it. He had dark, messy, just above shoulder length hair. A small smile curled across his face as he answered.

"Name's Chris McDonald, but most people around here call me Chris the Canadian. You're that kid's friend, eh?"

"Yeah, I'm Ulrich Stern."

Chris nodded. "Nice to meet you but I _really_ need to talk to that kid. If I don't, I'm sure Anne Marie will get to him first and exact her revenge."

"What?" Ulrich's brows rose.

"Well…she won't really get revenge on him. She already did that part quite well from what I heard. But she'll let him fail miserably if I don't get him to get on her good side."

"He was just going to go apologize to her until you showed up."

"Oh…well, I can help him! But he'll need help. Annie isn't one to please easily. I mean, she's a perfect English stereotype sometimes!"

Ulrich nodded slowly and took a step back from the Canadian. "Okay, well I'm sure I know where he's hiding. Just follow me."

* * *

"They'll never find me here!" Odd said to himself and Kiwi as he hid under the covers of his bed.

That was when he heard the door slowly creak open.

"Odd…" It was Ulrich's voice. Odd immediately sucked in the air. "This is Chris…he wants to talk to you about something."

Odd did not answer, so Ulrich continued.

"He is a classmate-no, friend of your tutor. He wants to help you."

"Listen!" Chris spoke loudly. "If you want Anne Marie to forgive you and not fail you, you need to come with me."

"I don't wanna!" Odd shouted from under the covers. "She's mean and punched me!"

"You're gonna get a lot more than a shiner if you don't come with me!" Chris walked over to the bed and ripped off the covers. Kiwi growled at him but did nothing. "Come with me!"

"No!"

Chris let out a sigh and looked at Ulrich. "Do you mind if I can drag him out of here?"

Ulrich shrugged. "Not at all as long as you promise not to hurt him and if I can come and watch."

Chris smiled and picked up Odd. From being as thin as he was, Chris was strong, strong enough to pick up and set Odd down on the ground.

"Fine!" Odd shouted. "If you promise I won't get punched again. I don't want another black eye to match this one."

"I promise, now let's go!"

* * *

They were outside the girl's dorm and the sun was setting. Odd stood behind Chris and Ulrich was resting his back on a tree, ready to watch whatever situation was about to unfold.

"Alright…she's in her room right now." Chris said as he picked up a hand full of small rocks.

"What are you going to do with those?" Odd asked dryly.

"Watch…" Chris began throwing the small rocks at a window on the second floor.

The first rock hit its mark but after several seconds, no one came to the window. He threw another and once again after waiting, no one came to answer. After the third rock, the window opened and out stuck the head of dark ginger haired girl Anne Marie Pond.

Chris cleared his throat and stuck out an arm dramatically. "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Anne Marie is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon!" Chris recited Shakespeare dramatically. Odd wanted to turn tail and run but he couldn't find the courage to.

Even from the ground, Odd could see a scowl growing on Anne Marie's face.

"I'm more of an evening person and it s not morning!" Anne Marie moved her head and saw Odd. Her face immediately went from plain angry to outright-"I'm going to kill you, you Italian bastard" angry. "You! You came back for another thrashing? You want another shiner to match the other one?"

"You're the one who is gonna-"

Odd was interrupted by Chris' smooth talking. "My dearest friend Anne."

"Oh bugger…" Anne Marie muttered, shaking her head. "I'm not putting up with him ever again!"

"Anne Marie, please listen to me! I have talked to this lad and he is deeply sorry for what he did."

"Am not…" Odd muttered, receiving a warning glance from Chris.

"He just wants a second chance. This time he promises he won't do anything stupid."

"I have tea on the kettle. Do you want me to pour some boiling water on you too?"

Chris' smile widened. "Oh, Annie…you are so funny."

"I'm not joking. I will pour hot water on you."

At this point in time, Odd was beginning to think that these two eleventh graders were truly insane.

"Anyways," Chris began, taking a small step back in the case Anne Marie did get the hot water. "If you promise to retake this pupil, I will do something for you."

Anne Marie and Odd answered, "We're stuck together and haven't even separated yet."

But Chris ignored them and got to his knees. "Please Anne Marie! I beg of you."

Odd looked at Anne Marie and was shock to she that she was actually contemplating the thought. Her eye brows were up and she was scratching her chin intelligently. Odd was hoping that the English girl would refuse, setting him free from her but he knew that meant failure if she did.

Then, a small, evil smile creased upon her lips.

"Alright, Chris…I'll take him back under my wing. But you must do exactly as I wish tomorrow morning."

Odd looked at Chris. The young man who usually had a stupid grin on his face tightened up. His lips were tight and his eyes were clouding with the uncertainty of the girl's wish.

"Odd!" Odd shot his gaze back at Anne Marie. "I will help you. But pull another stunt like you did yesterday, I'll give you another shiner. Understand?"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am…" Odd muttered reluctantly.

Anne Marie looked just as reluctant, forcing a smile out. She looked at Chris once again. "I'll come down and talk to you, Canadian Boy."

Chris gulped but smiled. He turned to look at Odd and Ulrich, who was now asleep on the ground. "You two should get back…"

Odd nodded at Chris and went over to his sleeping friend. After a couple of violent shakes, Ulrich was groggy but awake and walking with Odd to the boy's dorm.

* * *

_**A/N: There part two and now I have decided to make this into a series because I like the way this is going. Thanks for read and please stay tuned to the next installment! Will Odd understand Shakespeare? What is Chris the Canadian going to do? Can Anne Marie get anymore British? Why did Ulrich fall asleep? Will I stop asking these stupid questions? Find out in the next part!**_


	3. For the Love of Shakespeare

_**Code Lyoko: My Crazy English Tutor from England**_

_**Chapter Three: For the Love of Shakespeare...**_

* * *

"Now class, we are going to learn about Shakespeare."

On the portable, roll-able whiteboard behind her, Anne Marie wrote the word "SHAKESPEARE" in red marker. She turned to look at her assembled "class".

The group was in the gym that had the stage within, or the "theatre-gym" as Chris the Canadian called it. The group was in front of the stage, sitting in chairs. Odd sat in the front and dead center. He sat next to Chris, who decided to tag along to help out Anne Marie when she needed it. Also to Odd's amazement, his friend's decided to tag along and participate with his tutor. Odd guessed that Jeremie and Aelita probably came along to learn more about Shakespeare since Anne Marie was an apparent "expert" of it. He guessed that Ulrich and Yumi came along just to watch and be amused.

Anne Marie pointed at the word she wrote on the board. "Now can anyone tell me why Shakespeare was so important to the theatre and plays as we know it?"

Everyone knew that Anne Marie was directing the question towards Odd but the only thing Odd gave her was a dumbfounded look. Anne Marie narrowed her eyes at him.

"You bloke! Answer the bloody question!" Anne Marie hissed at him.

Odd glared back at her. "I don't know the answer!"

"Look through your bloody book!"

"Make me!"

"Ugh…" Aelita's hand shot up to answer the question. Anne Marie pointed at Aelita and nodded. "Yes Aelita?"

"He brought a whole new outlook to theatre as we know," Aelita answered as any bright student would. "Even after his death four hundred years ago, people are still performing his plays."

"Very good!" Anne Marie exclaimed cheerfully. "Now…can anyone name the types of plays he wrote?"

Once again, Anne Marie glared at Odd and waited for the answer to come from him. Odd glared back at her and folded his arms over his chest. This time Jeremie raised his hand to answer the question.

"Yes, Jeremie?"

"Shakespeare wrote tragedies, histories and comedies," Jeremie answered studiously. "Some of his tragedies include _Hamlet_, _Romeo and Juliet_, _Othello_, and _Macbeth_. His most famous comedies are _A Midsummer Nights Dream_, _Twelfth Night_, and _Much Ado About Nothing_. A history of his is _King John_."

"Brilliant!" Anne Marie smiled at the French boy and then shifted her mean gaze to Odd. "Maybe if you opened your book you can answer these questions and not have to rely on your friends."

"Hey! I'm trying my best!" Odd retorted to the British girl. Anne Marie chuckled and folded her arms over her chest. "I know the answers! Those guys just get to it quicker than I do."

"Well then, enlighten me," Anne Marie challenged. "What is the name of the mischievous fairy that helps King Oberon in _A Midsummer Nights Dream_?"

Odd sat in silence, looking at Anne Marie with a big, invisible question mark over his head. Anne Marie's smirk grew bigger as she waited an answer.

"Well?"

Odd looked at the picture of William Shakespeare on the cover, hoping the picture would speak to him and tell him the answer. Unfortunately, books are not capable of doing that so he had to do the next best thing. Guess and hopefully be right.

"Is it Skipper?"

Anne Marie let out a laugh. His friends and Chris joined it. Odd glared at his friends and Chris and looked back at Anne. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chris raise his hand."

"It' Puck, or Robin Goodfellow," Chris answered.

"Correct!"

"Oh come on!" Odd complained.

"What is the matter Odd?" Anne Marie asked in a fake motherly tone.

"You brought these guys in here to make me feel stupid, didn't you?"

"Cor Blimey…No you cur! I did not!"

"Yeah…I always follow around Annie when she is doing stuff like this. Well, unless she threatens to pour boiling water on me. This time she didn't so I came along!"

"And we came along because we had nothing better to do!" Aelita chimed in, gesturing her hand at Jeremie, Yumi and Ulrich.

Odd slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Can we _please_ be done know?"

"No! We are not done till you appreciate Shakespeare and when I give you your assignment. When I am through with you, you will be able to recite a famous monologue from one of Shakespeare's plays."

"Yeah Odd…hurry up and appreciate Shakespeare already," Ulrich said with a yawn.

"What exactly do you have to do?" Yumi asked him, a brow raised in question.

Ulrich shrugged. "I don't know…It just smells weird in here and I want to get out."

"Ha ha! _That_ is the smell of theatre, my boy!" Said Chris as he rose dramatically out of his seat. He walked over and jumped onto the stage. "The sweat! The blood! The tears! All apply to the theat-"

"I do not think you are the one leading this," Anne Marie interrupted, giving Chris a cold stare. "Take a seat or I'll make you."

Chris chuckled, giving a stupid grin to Anne Marie and took a seat on the stage. Anne Marie sighed and looked back at her small assembled class.

"W-wait! You want me to memorize and entire monologue?" Odd stood up out of his chair, letting the Shakespeare book drop to the floor.

The English girl nodded. "Yes. It's not that hard. Just for you, I'll find an easy one."

"Easy? This is Shakespeare! SHAKESPEARE! Nothing about is easy."

"To be, or not to be: that is the question," Ulrich spoke up, a seedy smile growing across his face.

Odd whipped himself around to glare at Ulrich. "No! Not you too!"

"Double, double toil and trouble!" Aelita began and tried to cackle like a witch would. "Fire burn and cauldron bubble!"

"A-Aelita!"

"A horse, a horse, my kingdom for a horse," Chris chimed in enthusiastically.

Odd whipped around to glare at Chris. "Now you stop-"

"The cross of love never did run smoothly…" Jeremie muttered out.

"Okay, this is just-"

"How now my love!" Yumi couldn't help but speak up. She looked at Ulrich and grinned. "Why is your cheek so pale? How chance the roses there do fade so fast?"

"Belike for want of rain, which I can beteem them from the tempest of my eyes." Ulrich managed to say the entire phrase in a falsetto, before breaking out into a fit of laughter with Yumi.

"I knew it! You all are conspiring against me!" Odd gasped. "I thought we were friends."

"Not conspiring," Anne Marie said with a smile. "Just picking on you. Now you try to say something."

Odd looked at her for a moment before taking in a deep breath. He cleared his throat and out came the words-

"How now, brown cow?"

Silence filled the room. After what seemed like hours, everyone, besides Odd and Anne Marie, burst out into laughter. Odd glared at the people laughing.

"It's not funny!"

"This is going to be a long session," Anne Marie muttered.

* * *

_**A/N: There we are! Part three! Next time we get to see that plan Annie had for Chris that they had to discuss at the end of chapter two. I'm sure you all cannot wait for that! Anyways, thanks for the read and now you know the drill. Review, wait for the next part, read, and repeat.**_

_**Good day(Or night)!**_


	4. Dancing the Lonely Tango with a Fez

_**Code Lyoko: My Crazy English Tutor from England**_

_**Chapter Four: Dancing the Lonely Tango with a Fez and a Bowtie**_

* * *

The final bell for school had rung the following day after the disastrous session with Anne Marie. Well, Odd thought it was disastrous anyway. Basically, to sum up the remainder of the evening, the group laughed him out of the room. Oh, and Ms. England assigned Odd a monologue; the ending monologue from _A Midsummer's Night. _Odd wanted to rip her apart when he found out who was the character that spoke it, the fairy Puck.

"_It will be a good one for you_," He mocked Anne Marie's English accent as he walked out of the room. "_You're buggery enough to be fairy, love! _BAH!"

"What's wrong with you?" Jeremie asked, walking beside Odd.

"Nothing…besides the fact that I am beginning to hate my tutor even more!"

"Why?" Ulrich asked. "Because she's making you act like a fairy?"

"No…yeah…"

Aelita skipped up to the rest of the group. "I think she's pretty nice."

"To you, yeah," Odd growled. "But she freakin'-or should I say, she bloody hates my guts."

"Hey, speak of the devil, there she is." Ulrich pointed to the bench under the tree.

And to Odd's disappointment, she was. She was sitting with Yumi, smiling and laughing about something.

"Let's go say hi!" Aelita said cheerfully, running past the three guys to say hello to the two girls.

"Come on…we better go with her," Ulrich muttered.

Jeremie and Ulrich went after her at a slow pace and left Odd by himself. He was standing still, giving Anne Marie an evil look. She didn't even notice, just continued to laugh and talk and say hi to his friends. _His_ friends.

"Who does she think she is?" Odd asked no one in particular loudly.

"Hey Odd! Get over here!" Aelita waved at him with a big smile on her face.

Odd gave her a fake smile and began to shuffle slowly towards the group and his evil, crazy, British tutor.

"Stupid British tutor…who does she think she is hanging out with my friends with her stupid black shirt and stupid face and her stupid accent…" He spent the time muttering derogatory words about Anne Marie as he made his way. He quickly shut his trap when he got close enough to them. But when he got there, he noticed that Anne Marie's boy toy was not following her. Chris the Canadian was nowhere in sight!

"Where's your lap dog?" Odd asked the English girl.

She narrowed her green eyes at him but a devious smile was on her face. "You'll see him in a little bit. We have some unfinished business to attend to at this time."

Her voice made Odd suspicious. "What 'unfinished business'?"

"You remember when you and Chris were stalking me outside my window-"

"I wasn't stalking!"

"Anyways…In order for me to stomach you, Chris and I made a deal. Ha ha! The chap has to do-"

"Anne! I am so not doing this! I don't care how flamboyant I am!" Odd heard Chris' voice but could not see the young Canadian man.

Anne Marie lifted a finger. "One moment please." She turned her head in the direction where Chris' voice was heard. He was towards the vending machines, hiding behind one of the walls. "Sorry, Canadian Boy! A deal is a deal!"

"Fine…Let's just get this over with."

Anne Marie chuckled and reached for something under the bench. An old, bulky, seemingly from the '90's boom box. She placed it on the ground and smiled.

"What the hell is that?" Odd asked with wide, scared eyes.

"Isn't that retro…" Jeremie muttered as he adjusted his glasses.

"Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for a show…" Anne Marie said quietly. She looked towards the hiding Chris' direction. "Ready Canadian Boy?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

Anne Marie's quick fingers pressed the play button on the bulky machine. Immediately, the old blast from the past played a song Odd knew too familiarly. "I'm Too Sexy for My Shirt" by Right Said Fred, of all songs, played loudly, attracting the attention of most of the students walking around outside. As soon as the music started, out paraded Chris the Canadian. The Canadian was wearing a dark trench coat, black pants and of all hats in the world, a fez.

By the time the "I'm too sexy for my shirt" part played, Chris took off the trench coat, revealing his thin, muscular body and the bow tie around his neck. He tried to throw the trench coat at Anne Marie. Unfortunately, the trench coat had other plans and ended up hitting Odd in the face. Odd growled and uttered curses as he threw the trench coat off of him and onto the ground. He watched with narrow eyes as Chris danced almost too gracefully, half-naked to the song. The Canadian fake smiled as he danced. Girls were screaming and cheering while boys, with the exception of a few, growled and cursed and glared. Even Odd's friends seemed to be amused by this.

"Anne Marie!" He would hear Chris hiss. "Can I stop now?"

"Oh no, Canadian boy…" Anne Marie would answer with an evil smile. "I am enjoying this too much." She looked over at Yumi. "I can make a bloody fortune off of this."

By the end of the song, most of the school was either watching or screaming. Odd was kind of mad that no teacher had come out to see the commotion. He wanted to see Anne Marie and her friend get into trouble. Chris, tired but completely not embarrassed for being half naked in a fez went to Anne Marie and smiled.

"I look sexy in my fez and bow tie and you know it Pond," Chris said to Anne Marie, giving her a wink. "Ladies can't resist my dashing Canadian looks."

"Well…the fez is just stupid but the bow tie is kind of decent," Anne said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever! Now dance with me!"

"No!"

"Hey you two, juniors!" The entire group looked and saw Jim walking towards them, clearly not pleased.

"Uh-oh…" Chris and Anne Marie said in unison.

Odd was cheering inside of his head. Thank the gods for Jim!

"You ready to run?" Chris asked Anne Marie.

"I sure hope I am," Anne Marie said back to him.

Chris smiled and waved at the group before picking up his trench coat. "See ya later everyone!"

Anne Marie picked up her retro boom box and smiled. She looked at Odd. "Don't think that we're skipping our session. We need to brush up on your Shakespeare. See you in an hour!"

And with that, Anne Marie and Chris ran off laughing with Jim in hot pursuit.

The group stood in silence before cracking up in laughter. They sounded like a bunch of hyenas, Odd thought to himself. He couldn't help but feel a little pissed off. Why? Because he still had his stupid session with Anne Marie.

* * *

_**Response Time!**_

_**Megi Keishii**__**: Thank you! I'm sure this chapter is kind of lack luster compared to the first three but I hope you like it! (And hooray for watching Shakespeare on Crack! It is quite entertaining.)**_

_**A/N: Yeah…I don't think it was as interesting as the first three chapters but I had to get the whole deal between Anne Marie and Chris out of the way. But I hope things will be a lot better in the next chapter. I plan on having Odd blow up on Anne and Anne blow up on Odd. Hilarity ensues as the two insult each other from everything from their native country, to outfits, to height. But I digest…**_

_**Anyways, thank you for the read! (Oh and next chapter there will be two new characters. Introducing the Fez and the Bow Tie!)**_


	5. Fez Induced Chaos

_**My Crazy English Tutor from England**_

_**Chapter Five: Fez-Induced Chaos**_

* * *

It was now an hour after Chris' half naked dance and the school was still buzzing about it. Unfortunately, Odd was stuck in the theatre-gym, missing out on all of the rumors and stories and the possible punishment for the two juniors. Odd, as much as he did not want to go today, went to the gym but he as alone. Anne Marie and Chris were not there. A small smile creased upon Odd's face.

"Heh, maybe those two morons got in trouble," he said in a musical tone. "I'll wait here for fifteen minutes and if they don't show up, I get to leave!"

Odd sat in his chair in front of the white board. The word "SHAKESPEARE" was still on the board in the red ink it was written in with. A small smirk crawled upon his face as he leaned back in his chair. The drone from the fans was the only noise in the room. Odd began to hum a tone as he waited for his missing tutor.

It didn't take long for fifteen minutes to come and go and when the clock showed the time was up, Odd jumped to his feet. A satisfied grin was on his face as he began to walk towards the exit.

"Well…no Shakespeare for me tonight! Looks like good ol' Ms. Pond and Canadian boy are in a deep world of trouble with Jim and-"

"Sorry we're late!" The doors of the theatre-gym were kicked open and, much too Odd's disdain, came in Anne Marie and Chris. Luckily Chris was now fully clothed but something was off about his outfit…

"But-How did-Jim was-!" Odd's mouth was wide and he couldn't find the words he wanted to say.

"We just got a slap on the hand and Annie's retro boom box got confiscated," Chris said in his usual cheerful voice. He walked over to Odd and slapped him on the back. "Easy little buddy! Jim is nice to us too because we help him with the gym during our free time. Heh! Get it Jim-gym!"

Odd moved away from Chris and nearly bumped into Anne Marie. "Don't call me 'little buddy'! And why are you still wearing that hat and that bow tie?"

Chris looked up and his hands touched the fez he still had on his head. Anne Marie sighed and answered.

"He thinks that fez and that bow tie are cool," Anne Marie grumbled. "It's like they're his new best friends."

Chris wriggled his brow at her. "You must be jealous of them…But anyways, these are amazing fashion statements. Bow ties are cool. Fezzes are cool."

"Whatever…So shall we get on with this session or not? We need to get your monologue memorized."

Anne Marie and Chris began to walk towards the stage but Odd stood where he was at.

"No!"

Anne Marie and Chris stopped and turned to look at him. Anne Marie's brows raised and her green eyes flashed with annoyance. "What?"

"I'm not working on it. Can't we do something other than Shakespeare?"

The British girl gave him a fake smile and chuckled. "Oh no…your teacher told me to go over Shakespeare with you and I intend on doing that."

"Can't you bend the rules a little bit-Oh yeah! You're British and you always abide by the rules."

Anne Marie's eye brow twitched as she gave him an even faker, trying to hide her anger smile.

"What did you just say?" Anne Marie asked quietly through gritted teeth.

"You heard me!" Odd was staring her down and she was staring down him.

Anne Marie walked closer towards Odd, taking long, slow strides. Chris, who had a hand on his bow tie, watched with wide eyes.

"Oh nut bunnies…" Chris muttered under his breath. "This is going to be bad…"

"Well you know what?" Anne Marie asked in a quiet voice, keeping her face straight. "I think you are a bloody Italian twit...no, I think you are a bloody wanker!"

"Oh, there you go!" Odd shouted. "Throwing out all of your stupid British slang that only a hand full of people actually understand."

"Well! Maybe if you paid attention in English, you'd understand English slang you twat!"

"Stop it with the slang!"

"Then you stop being so short!"

"Oh! Now you're insulting my height?" Odd stood on his tip toes and got close to her face.

"Yeah! I hate looking down to talk to people. Haven't hit puberty yet, have you? If you need platform shoes, I have some in my room."

Chris smiled awkwardly and walked over to the two who were arguing rather childishly. He stuck his hands out and talked in a calming tone. The tassels on his fez bounced and moved as he talked.

"Okay you two…stop trying to hit below the belt and let's settle this like adults."

"Says the guy who has a fez on his head!" Odd snapped.

"Oh! It's on now, chaps!" Chris said defensively as he rolled up his sleeves. "No one insults my fez!"

"Why not?" Anne Marie asked. "It's probably one of the stupidest hats I've ever seen in my life and I've seen a lot of stupid looking hats."

"Oh come on!" Odd snorted. "You're just jealous because he likes the fez and bow tie more than you!"

"At least I have some sense of fashion!" Chris growled. "I don't parade myself around wearing purple!"

"Purple is a cool color! Better than the kilt she is wearing!"

"Hey!" Anne Marie looked at her skirt. "It is not a kilt! It is very fashionable in the punk rock district of London."

"London's rock scene died in the '90's!" Chris and Odd shouted in unison.

"It did not!" Anne Marie shouted back. "It's still alive and going well!"

"So says the girl who listens to Scissor Sisters!" Chris growled. "News flash...They're from the States. They're just popular in England!"

"Hey! You like them too!" Anne Marie shouted at Chris.

"So what if I do?"

"…I want you to quit teaching me!" Odd shouted at Anne.

"I didn't want to tutor you in first place! At least we're on equal levels!"

Then, the room fell to silence. The hum of the fan was the only noise in the room, besides the panting noises from the three teenagers.

"…So, wasn't that an excellent exercise for venting out our rage?" Chris asked in his usual cheerful tone. "Because I feel a lot better now!"

"I feel smashing too, love," Anne Marie said with a faint smile.

The two looked at Odd and waited for an answer. After the huge yelling session, he felt relieved. Anne Marie didn't like him as much as he didn't like her! And after the whole screaming session, he felt as Anne Marie said. "Smashing".

"Yeah…I guess I feel pretty good too," Odd finally answered with a small smile on his face.

"Good!" Anne Marie nodded. "I think we had enough for today. How 'bout we start tomorrow with a fresh start?"

"Sounds good to me," Odd responded.

"Fabulous," Anne Marie said with a curt nod. She looked at Chris. "Come on Fez boy. Let's go because I'm hungry…"

"You got it, my lady!" Chris said happily. He looked at Odd and waved. "See you tomorrow."

Odd nodded and waved farewell as well. And for some reason, he was actually looking forward to tomorrow's session.

* * *

_**Response time!**_

_**Megi Keishii**__**: Thank you once again! And a kid did that to you, or almost did? Well, let's hope he wasn't wearing a fez and bow tie and wasn't from Canada. ;o**_

_**There we go, another chapter in the bag! Thanks for the read and please, please, PLEASE review! I know the chapter's title had little to nothing to do with the chapter but I liked it so you can kiss my butt. But anyway…Stay tuned for the next chapter of "My Crazy English Teacher from England"!**_


	6. Uncomfortably Numb

_**My Crazy English Tutor from England**_

_**Chapter Six: Un-comfortably Numb**_

* * *

Odd could hear the pounding dance music outside of the theatre-gym the day after the huge argument with Anne Marie and Chris. Sure, everything seemed fine between the three but you never know with those two. For as far as Odd knew, the two were plotting their revenge inside, using the Scissor Sister's music as a way to hide their voices and distract him.

But he just shrugged it off and went inside, but not releasing the fact that the two could very well drop a bucket of cold water as he entered. Luckily, no bucket of water dropped on him and nothing hazardous shot out at him. But, instead of finding anything that could kill him, he found something else.

Anne Marie and Chris were on the stage, dancing with each other. The usually hot tempered English girl was dancing, and seemed like having a good time, with her Canadian friend. And he had a stupid grin on his face too.

Now that he was inside and could hear the lyrics closely, he knew the song was indeed by the Scissor Sisters (The song "Any Which Way", to be exact.). He watched the two dance in sync with the music and each other. He was shocked that the two were actually good dancers. He usually thought Chris was a clumsy moron who just followed Anne Marie around and he thought Anne Marie hated the thought of dancing or having any fun.

"Look likes I was wrong," Odd muttered to himself as he watched the two dance.

The two didn't even seem to notice him but after some time, Anne Marie turned her head and caught Odd. She gasped loudly and ended up accidently kicking Chris over, sending the fez he was still wearing flying into the air. Odd couldn't help but laugh after the stupid sounding noise Chris made as he fell over. Anne Marie looked quite shocked, with her eyes wide and her hands on her face, as she looked at Chris.

An evil smirk crawled across Odd's face and an eye brow went up. "Just friends, eh?"

Chris, still lying on the ground, moved his head up and winked at Odd.

"The lady can't keep her hands off of-OUCH!" Anne Marie quickly kicked him in the stomach. "What was that for?"

"You were being a twit, you twit," Anne Marie growled. She looked back at Odd and narrowed her eyes. "You better not tell anyone."

"I don't know. This is some pretty good stuff. '_The Canadian and the English girl in love and dancing up a storm!_' Sounds like an awesome title for the front page of the school newspaper!"

Anne Marie gave him the look and curled her lips. "You do and I'll break every single bone in your right hand."

Odd laughed and took his seat near the stage. "I wasn't, okay? Anyways, why were you dancing? You don't look like the type of girl who enjoys dancing."

Anne Marie growled something inaudible but Chris jumped up from his position on the ground. "It's for our drama class final. He could've acted, but we decided to take the high road and dance. No one usually picks that one."

"I see…so you weren't just dancing because you like to touch each other?"

"Shut up! We're just friends!" Anne Marie shouted at Odd. She was blushing deeply and even Chris was too, fiddling with his bow tie. Odd couldn't help but laugh at the two.

Anne Marie grunted and glared at Odd. "How is your monologue coming along?"

Odd shrugged. "Couldn't get too it last night. I had a lot of homework and never got around to it."

Anne Marie closed her eyes slowly and leaned her back on the edge of the stage. "Unfortunately, I got some news for you."

"What is it?" Odd asked. Was he getting a new tutor? Are Anne Marie and Chris going to the funny farm? Did the teacher finally decide that it wasn't worth it for him to be tutored?

"We have two weeks for you to learn the monologue and for you to get up on stage and perform it," Anne Marie looked at him seriously.

Odd's jaw dropped and the room fell silent.

"You're joking?" Odd asked quietly.

Anne Marie shrugged. "Alas…no."

"What's gonna happen if I don't memorize it and I don't perform it?"

"Well…you fail this semester of English and you get placed in a remedial course. Not an exactly fun way to spend the summer, correct?"

"This is lame!" Odd shouted, nearly knocking over his chair as he stood up. "There is no way I'm going to be ready in two weeks!"

"Well then, we're going to beat Shakespeare into your head in the next two weeks."

"And this is going to be a fun two weeks!" Chris chimed in enthusiastically.

"You are to memorize the monologue in this coming week," Anne Marie said as she paced at the front of the stage. "The next week, we'll get you using the stage's space and all of that other fun stuff."

"But-but-but-but-but-but-!" Odd couldn't find any other word to say besides that.

"Don't you 'but' me," Anne Marie snapped. "Anyways, you go now and study. We'll pop into your class every now and again to help you."

"But you can't do that!" Odd shouted in a pitch voice.

"Yeah we can," Chris said as he sat on the edge of the stage, letting his legs dangle. "Your teacher gave us permission. You'll be seeing us a lot more nowadays till you have to perform!"

Odd looked blankly at the two. Chris had a grin on his face while Anne Marie had her usual smirk. And with that, Odd quickly ran out of the room and towards the boy's dorm.

After he left, Anne Marie and Chris were confused, looking at the swinging door with a brow raised.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Anne Marie asked aloud.

"He must be so excited, he ran away to practice!" Chris answered cheerfully.

"…You are a lovable twit," Anne Marie muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"…Nothing."

* * *

_**Response time!**_

_**Trex841**__**: Thank you! Hm…that does seem like an interesting idea and it does sound pretty funny. I'll look in on it in one of the upcoming chapters!**_

_**Megi Keishii**__**: That's too funny! And I should've done that…Chris using Anne as a human shield and valiantly pushing her at the annoying blonde wonder and making a daring escape…Sounds like it would've been a good idea.**_

_**A/N: Thanks, once again, for the read! The title for this chapter was loosely based off of one the Scissor Sister's song "Comfortably Numb". But due to the situation placed in this chapter, I put "Un" in front. Clever, no? Heh…anyways, go listen to the Scissor Sisters, the author and her hair lumping commands you to. Once again, thanks for the read!**_


End file.
